There's A Fine, Fine Line
by thatiranianphantom
Summary: She'd have to blame the anger, really. All in the name of popularity, and it wasn't as if it was a secret that she was after it. Brittana-centric


**A/N: So, continuing in my usual tradition of starting a million fics and finishing none of them, here's a new Glee one! If you're a Quinn fan, you may want to direct your attention elsewhere; this won't be pretty for her. It's probably pretty clear, but I'm not a Quinn fan. I find her extremely selfish and vindictive, but that's only my opinion. **

**Enjoy, I'm excited about this one!**

(~~)

What the hell _hadn't_ happened to Quinn Fabray? She had been fat, been pimply and unpopular. She had got the quarterback, lost the quarterback, gotten pregnant, been disowned, had the baby, given up the baby. And oh yeah, thanks to the mixed blessing known as Glee, she was seemingly irrevocably on the bottom of the high school totem pole.

Which, in perspective, was probably the root of the anger. Oh, the anger. It was all the time, everywhere. This long unexpressed rage. The urge to strike was there constantly. Quinn had begun to compare herself to that stupid snake from those Harry Potter movies.

Looking back, Quinn couldn't even believe her behaviour when she was pregnant. Her control had slipped. She'd lost the fear she'd so carefully maintained. It had gotten her off the streets, sure, but now she was labeled for her entire high school career.

"Glee loser." It may as well be painted on her.

And Quinn couldn't figure out how to break out of it. Wasn't she happier before she was pregnant? Didn't she have a home, parents, her body and popularity?

In the high school highway, you couldn't move forward unless you had something huge propelling you, be it gossip (usually gossip), fear and intimidation, looks, or in Quinn's former case, a combination of all three.

Well, the body had been successfully regained, looks, if she faced it, has pretty much always been there. That left gossip. But since her social circle pretty much consisted of Glee, and the gossip for the rest of the school was covered to an almost obsessive degree by Jacob Ben Israel, she was pretty much limited to gossip from the Glee Club. Which, in perspective, wasn't that bad since the Glee club had its fair share of drama. Babygate, the saga of what had been dubbed Wemma and Finchel, endless breakups and hook-ups, they were not big enough. She needed _big_ gossip to blast her full speed to the top again. And that meant she'd have to scrutinize every detail of her club members.

Well, she could do that.

(~~)

Glee rehearsal continued as usual, and by the end, Quinn had pretty much detailed every move of almost all of Glee's members. Other than Tina being more jealous of Mike standing near Rachel then normal (and she was exceptionally jealous to begin with), there was nothing. Sighing, she turned to Santana, not expecting much. If something was bothering Santana, the entire world usually knew within five minutes.

Today, apparently, was different. Santana simply sat, gazing in a way she probably thought was subtle. Quinn followed her gaze to Brittany, who was sitting at the front, doing runs with Mercedes (who was sitting half-curled into Sam). Quinn looked back and forth a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

The way Santana was not a friendly gaze. It was, in fact, a longing gaze. Brittany glanced briefly towards Santana and the two girls' eyes locked. Quinn keenly felt everything conveyed in this one look.

Wait, her mind screamed. Hold on a damn second. This did _not_ seem like a one-time thing for her former co-Cheerios.

It would, at the very least, merit future investigation.

(~~)

Quinn had been subtly following Brittany and Santana (or Brittana, as she had dubbed them), all day. For the most part, it had been fruitless. In the halls, Santana gazed resolutely forward and Brittany trailed after her. In class, Santana would do her work (she was actually very smart, to Quinn's shock) and Brittany, after giving Santana a few well-timed pouts, would cheat off her work. In Glee, they would sit quietly together. Quinn had all but given up until she spotted Brittany march up to Santana at her locker. Shoving a nearby boy away from his locker, she hid behind and listened in. She could only hear snatches, but what she could hear made her stand a little straighter.

"Are you never going to talk to me now, San?"

"…have no right to ask me for anything!"

"You said we were best friends."

"You didn't say you loved me back."

"I _did_, San…are we ever going to get past that?"

"You have _no _idea how hard that was for me!"

A smile spread slowly over Quinn's face as the boy attempted to reclaim his locker. Santana, playing for the other team? This would completely shatter her reputation. She'd be powerless. And Brittany would go down with her.

Now _this_, she could work with.


End file.
